


Resistance

by Anarik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Developing Relationship, Fluff, It's Kind of Underage, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin is Against it, Lydia Martin is Perfect, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Stiles is Savage, Wild Hunt, after the nogitsune, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Stiles sucks a little breath in and mentally quicks himself because he shouldn’t be surprised. They’ve been dancing around one another since they met, creating a reluctant acquaintanceship as a result of saving each other far too many times during the first few months of knowing the other. But now, after almost two years of knowing each other, that reluctance became trust, and that acquaintanceship became undiscussed feelings.Maybe not so undiscussed anymore.





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf does not belong to me! I could only wish, my friends.
> 
> To keep in mind:   
Stiles is 17 and Derek is 20. The abuse Derek's has endured is mentioned. There's a mild panic attack after Stiles is taken by the Wild Hunt. Stiles strong words Lydia because she's being nosy.

**Three months**

Stiles hears his window open and takes a deep breath. His chest hurts a little bit and he closes his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

“Hey,” Derek says, pulling the desk chair and turning it so Stiles is looking at him. “Stiles…”

Stiles opens his eyes but keeps his head down, he looks up and bites his lip, feeling his throat closing as he looks at Derek’s worried expression.

“I tried to talk to Scott today. I… I actually had a fight with Scott today.”

“What happened?” Derek grabs the chair’s arms and pulls it to himself as he walks backwards, Stiles still sitting there. He sits on the bed and waits for him to answer.

“It all started with the same stupid argument that everything is your fault somehow. Like, after we brought you back from the train station, he was suspiciously quiet, and then when we all remembered, he started saying all these awful things about you that I just… I couldn’t help but snap at him, you know? You don’t deserve all the shit he throws at you. He blames you for every single thing that goes wrong in his life, I don’t even know how he finds those explanations, but he does and I…” Stiles takes a deep breath, looks away and denies with his head. “I might have said something that might have caught Lydia’s attention.”

“What do you mean?” Derek is caressing his knee, trying to make soothing movements so Stiles relaxes, but it doesn’t seem to be working.

“Scott was yelling at me about whatever excuse, I honestly stopped listening after he started blaming you for the bite, which” Stiles makes a vague gesture with his hand, squints his eyes and mouth rapidly, and then goes back to his explanation. “And I said ‘Derek is a very kind-hearted person who decided to help you out from the beginning, even after you acted like such a little shit. You are undeserving of his kindness and I’m really sad you’re not able to see how good he is’. So yeah. Lydia looked at me like I was a foreign creature.” Stiles snorts humorlessly. “The last time she looked at me like that was after the Nogitsune left my body and-.”

“Don’t go down that path.” Derek interrupts him, cupping his cheeks in his hands, dragging Stiles forward and touching their foreheads. “Don’t go there. If she finds out, she finds out. It’ll be inevitable.”

Derek has his eyes closed. Stiles grabs both his hands and squeezes them hard, he closes his eyes too, for a moment, and lets himself be comforted by Derek’s touch. They both breathe deeply and slowly, like they don’t want this little moment to end. Derek moves a little bit and Stiles feels his breath ghost his mouth. Stiles opens his eyes, squeezes again and moves his head backwards.

“We can’t.” he whispers, but his eyes, his face, the way he looks at Derek say he wants nothing else but to kiss him. “We need to wait.”

Derek’s expression is pleading, like he’s trying to tell Stiles “just once. Let’s kiss just once” with his eyes, and Stiles doesn’t want to be the party pooper here but…

“Only three more months, Derek. I’ll be eighteen and it’ll be ok for us to be together.”

“It will never be ok for us to be together.” Derek lets got of Stiles’ face, instead letting his hand go though his own hair. “Your best friend doesn’t like me, I’m older than you, your dad is… he doesn’t hate me but I’m not sure he wants his only son to date a murder suspect.”

“_Former_ murder suspect.” Stiles interjects with a little smile. “Besides. My dad is completely ok with you. He knows you’d do anything to protect me.”

“Yeah. Let’s just wait until he finds out and we’ll talk about how much he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

Derek sighs, grabs Stiles’ hand, entwining their fingers. “You are worth waiting for.” Derek murmurs, looking at him with soft eyes. “I just wish time would move faster.”

“Yeah… me too.”

*

**Two months and twenty-seven days**

“Stiles, can I talk to you for a second?” Lydia says, catching him before he climbs his Jeep.

“Get in.”

Lydia circles the Jeep and climbs in the passenger seat. He starts the car and drives away from school. He starts taking the route to Lydia’s house instead of Derek’s loft like he was going to do originally, silently musing about how he needs to go to the grocery store before he heads there, now that he thinks about it.

“What is going on between you and Derek?” Lydia asks him once they’re at a red stop, away from the school ground.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks, not looking at her and starting the car again.

“Don’t play stupid with me, Stiles. You know what I mean.”

Stiles doesn’t answer, deciding to ignore whatever approach to the topic Lydia’s trying to make. She sighs, and if he didn’t know better, he would think that she’s given up. But he does know better, and that only means that she’s going to try something different.

“What was that whole fight between you and Scott about? You guys never fight.”

“It was about how Scott seems to blame everything on Derek. You were there, Lydia. You know what it was about.”

“Which brings us again to What is going on between you and Derek.” She says satisfied. Like she brought the conversation back on topic. Stiles rolls his eyes.

“There needs to be something happening between him and me for me to be a decent human being and realize that Scott never takes responsibility of his own actions and keeps blaming everyone else for his mistakes? There really needs to be something happening between us for me to get tired of all the shit he puts Derek through? Because, let me tell you, Lyds, you might be the smartest person in this car, but if you really think that I’m going to let Scott keep shitting on the guy who’s risked his life more than anyone else in this motherfucking town, you’ll be the dumbest.”

“Ok, I get it, but-.”

“Do you really? Do you? Because if you did, you wouldn’t be asking me if there’s something going on between Derek and me.”

“Well. I’ve seen the way you look at him, Stiles.”

“And tell me, oh know it all, how do I look at Derek?”

“Stop being defensive, it’s not appreciated.” Lydia snaps at him, and before he can say something, she continues. “Stiles he’s older than you. You can’t be with him.”

Stiles laughs, parking in front of her house. “That’s rich coming from you, because I seem to recall you had something going on with Parrish. And he’s a lot older than Derek.”

“Stiles, please.”

“Lydia.” Stiles interrupts her again, he leans over her and opens the car’s door. “I’m sure your parents taught you that if you don’t have something nice to say, don’t say anything.”

Lydia looks at him shocked; her mouth open, and Stiles can see the moment his words register on the way she glares at him. She gets out of the car and slams the door. Stiles opts for not saying anything and driving away.

*

**Six months and eleven days**

Right after the Nogitsune leaves his body, Stiles feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Don’t get him wrong, he hasn’t been able to sleep without nightmares for weeks, but he’s eating well, he’s concentrating a little bit in class, his dad doesn’t seem to be that worried anymore and he’s also getting used to reality again, he’s stopped counting his fingers during the day and only does it to reassure himself when he wakes up screaming. It may not sound like much, but he feels like he’s getting better. There are some nights where he can get full eight hours of sleep, and when he wakes up in the morning, he feels like he can do anything.

Two months after that whole debacle, Stiles opens the front door of his house to a wet Derek Hale. It’s been raining since the beginning of the month, pretty much non-stop, and there’s been some flooding. Stiles has been bored out of his mind and sometimes wonders/wishes that all that rain is because of something supernatural, but he’s looked into it and that doesn’t seem to be the reason. He’s thought about things that could surprise him more than seeing the sun before the month ends, and Derek Hale being back, on his doorstep, wet and looking more focused than he’s ever seen him before wasn’t even on the list, pretty much because it was never a possibility.

But now that he’s there, ringing his doorbell for the first time in the year and a half they’ve known each other, it just doesn’t seem like the idea was that out of character for him.

Stiles tells him to take off his shoes and to wait there, he goes upstairs to get a dry towel and a pair of sweatpants, and when he comes back, Derek is still standing there, making Stiles realize that yeah, Derek Hale is back, he came to his house and that no, that’s not a mirage. He lets Derek in, guides him to the bathroom downstairs and leaves him there to change. Derek hasn’t said anything yet, not even a grunt, but he’s looked at Stiles with an intensity that makes him squirm and he’s nodded every single time Stiles tells him to do something.

When Derek gets out of the bathroom, Stiles is preparing hot chocolate in the kitchen and is very distracted. Derek slides the chair loudly, so Stiles knows he’s there, making the teen jump in surprise, but otherwise he doesn’t turn to look at him; Derek sits and stares, knowing full well that he’s making Stiles uncomfortable and enjoying every second of it. When Stiles finally turns around, to mugs full of hot chocolate, and sits in front of him, Derek seems to recoil and hide behind the mug.

“Are you back for good?” Stiles asks, after blowing some steam off the mug.

“It depends.”

It’s the first time Derek has said anything, and his voice sounds just like he remembered it, silky and strong, hearing it for the first time in months makes Stiles’ knees feel a little bit weak – _it’s a good thing I’m sitting_, he silently muses.

“On what?”

“On your answer.”

Stiles looks at him puzzled, but his heart starts beating a little bit faster. Derek’s eyes fall to his chest, and then he looks up at his eyes again. There’s no expression on his face, though, there’s nothing that gives away what he’s thinking or where this conversation is headed.

He’s known for a while that he’s been harboring feelings for the older man. Derek is only three years older than him, even if he looks rather mature because of his face (Stiles has a theory he’s tested on himself: trauma makes you grow up a lot, and it multiplies when you don’t sleep enough at night), and by that he means his beard, because he remembers vividly the first time he saw Derek Hale, all leather clad and with a grumpy expression, but he didn’t have a bear that day, he looked his age. Stiles thinks that Derek maybe wears his beard like girls wear makeup: as a form of protection and performance.

But back on track, yeah. He’s been aware of his feelings for Derek. The Nogitsune made clear he understood that much when it was inside his head.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks when Derek doesn’t say anything at his confused expression.

“I’ve been trying to move on from this town because I thought I didn’t have anything left here but traveling with Braeden made me realize I do have something to come back to.” He says and stops for a moment to take a sip of his chocolate, and Stiles _knows _he just burnt his tongue just by the subtle twitch on his eyebrows. “You, Stiles.” He continues after a moment.

Stiles sucks a little breath in and mentally quicks himself because he shouldn’t be surprised. They’ve been dancing around one another since they met, creating a reluctant acquaintanceship as a result of saving each other far too many times during the first few months of knowing the other. But now, after almost two years of knowing each other, that reluctance became trust, and that acquaintanceship became undiscussed feelings.

Maybe not so undiscussed anymore.

“What are you saying?” Stiles asks, nervously fidgeting with the mug’s ear.

“I know you know what I mean.”

“I might know what you mean, but it could also be wishful thinking, Derek. Please be straightforward with me.”

“I like you, Stiles. A lot.” Derek says after a sigh. He looks at him like saying _there, I said it, are you happy? _He continues then with: “The question is, do you like me back?”

*

**Two months and three days**

It’s in days like today that Stiles wonders if he should have made more friends, other than the pack at least. He wonders if he should find a way to get Danny’s phone number and annoy him until he answers his text messages. Wonders if he maybe should make an effort and talk to his other classmates, but then decides against it because they’re all graduating in a few months and then they’re never going to see each other again. At least that’s what Stiles wishes they do. He wishes them long, happy lives, away from the clusterfuck that is Beacon Hills. He wishes no one else dies.

He knows maybe he’s expecting too much, but he’ll still wish for them to be safe.

He hasn’t talked to Scott or Lydia for weeks. Malia doesn’t know what to do so she doesn’t say anything about it, to either of the parties. They still study together, and he tutors her in math, but that’s the extent of their interaction. Liam doesn’t seem to understand why Scott and Stiles aren’t speaking anymore, but he understands the anger that overcomes him when Scott and Stiles are within arm’s reach, so he decides to stay away from both of them, taking Mason with him.

Most of the time, Stiles stays at home playing videogames and studying, or goes to Derek’s loft when he knows Derek’s going to be there, or just goes to the station, regressing to the time where he spent most of his free time annoying his dad and the deputies. He misses terribly the ones that saw him grew up.

It’s a Wednesday afternoon, Stiles is writing a paper about _The name of the rose_, sitting at Derek’s kitchen counter when the loft’s door is opened. Seconds later, Stiles stands up as he sees Derek enter with four grocery bags on his arms, not really seeing where he’s going.

“Thanks,” he says, as he sets the grocery bags on the counters and turns to look at the mess of books and notebooks and papers scattered on the counter. “What are you doing?”

“Writing a paper. It’s the final grade for English Lit and our teacher said that we could pick any book we reviewed this year.”

“Which one did you pick?”

“_The name of the rose_. I found it really interesting.”

“It is.”

Derek starts cooking dinner right after they organize the groceries, and Stiles goes back to his paper. For a long time neither of them says anything, both focused on their tasks, but when Stiles lets out a groan in frustration and then lets the upper half of his body fall onwards on the counter, Derek lowers the heat and starts playing with Stiles’ hair.

“What are you planning to do for college?”

“I’m not sure yet. Scott’s dad offered me to get a spot for some training at Quantico for the FBI, but I’ve read that I need to have a degree and experience at a job in my field to actually become a FBI agent. I don’t know what to do…”

“Have you sent college applications yet?”

“Yeah, most of them are for Criminal Justice, but I’ve also applied for an English degree.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I want to have options, you know?”

“I do…”

Stiles lifts his head up a little bit to look at Derek, who seems to be lost in thought, still playing with his hair.

“What is it?”

“Hmm?” Derek’s eyes glaze over him and they seem to come back to reality. “I was just thinking about you going away.”

“You’re gonna come with me, right?” Derek lifts his eyebrows at him, and opens his mouth, but before he says anything Stiles is talking again. “I mean, you said that what made you come back was me, right? So, if I leave town, there’s no reason for you to stay here.”

“Stiles.”

“Come with me, Derek.”

Derek’s expression is full of adoration when he replies: “Okay.”

*

**Six months**

“So, Derek Hale coming here to watch movies with you is going to become a regular thing.” John Stilinski says, as he watches Stiles make popcorn on the microwave and grab a couple of bowls to throw some chips on.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Not really, no. We just want to spend time together.”

“You just want to spend time together,” he repeats, deadpan.

“Yeah. We’re friends.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What? We are!”

*

**Four months and nineteen days**

“Lydia, you’re so smart I could kiss you right now!”

“Do _not_ kiss me.”

Stiles accepts her answer but leans in and gives her a peck on her cheek.

“Did it anyway!” he says running away.

Later that evening, they’re both siting inside the Jeep, terrified and alone. The night is cold, and there’s darkness ahead of them because the school lights are completely off, even the ones that face the parking lot.

The Wild Hunt is just outside of Stiles’ window, horses neighing and breathing hard, and Stiles jumps as the driver’s door is tore apart from the car.

“Lydia. You need to remember. Remember I love you.”

And then a green light overpowers their sight and Lydia is sitting alone inside the Jeep, confused and scared.

*

**One month and twenty days**

Stiles is laying on his stomach on the floor, checking his email when he lets out a loud scream. Derek comes out of the bathroom still wet, alarmed, and with only his towel around his hips. When he reaches the living room Stiles is already standing up, laptop in hand as he runs to Derek excitedly.

“I got in!” he says, turning the laptop and showing it to Derek.

“Mr. Mieczysław Stilinski, we’re pleased to inform you that you’ve BEEN ACCEPTED AT NEBRASKA UNIVERSITY! WHAT!?” Derek’s volume increases as he reads the rest of the acceptance letter, letting out happy chuckles as he finishes reading. “You got in!”

“I got in!”

Stiles leaves the laptop on the counter and turns to hug Derek, but he’s surrounded by his arms even before he finishes turning around.

“I’m really proud of you.”

Stiles lets out a chuckle and turns completely to hug Derek properly. After a few seconds, though, Derek stiffens.

“What?”

“What about Criminal Justice? And the FBI?”

“That can wait. I have my whole life ahead of me to fulfill that dream.” Stiles takes a step back and looks at him. “Besides, every other school I’ve applied to has rejected me, and only three other schools are left. And UNL offers me half a scholarship. I think I’m gonna settle for that one.”

Derek nods, and looks at him like he’s contemplating what to say next. He then grabs Stiles’ hand and laces their fingers.

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“I really am proud of you.”

Stiles smiles at him and then proceeds to hug him and nuzzle his neck.

“Let’s kiss, Der. As congratulations.”

“You know we need to wait,” Derek answers, caressing Stiles’ back in a soothing up-and-down movement.

“I know… It’s just really hard sometimes.”

“It’s only one month and a half. We’ve come this way; we can do it.”

“Yeah…”

*

**Five months**

“Why are you making so much popcorn?” his father asks, and Stiles turns to look at the two bowls on top of the counter. “Is someone coming?”

“I…” Stiles frowns and looks at the two bowls once more before looking at his dad. Why was he making so many snacks? It’s just him, anyway. “No, I suppose not… I’ll eat it, though.”

“You’re gonna get stomachache.”

“Probably. I’ll leave some for you for when you come home.”

“Don’t forget to close the windows and the kitchen door.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

*

**Four months and eighteen days**

“Stiles! Stiles, you need to calm down! Stiles listen to my voice. Can I touch you? Stiles, hey, it’s me, come on. Listen to me!”

“They-they just-.”

“Shh. Can I touch you?” When Stiles nods, his hands are pressed on Derek’s chest. “There, come on, let’s breath together. In and one, two, three, four, five; out and one, two, three, four, five. In and one, two, three, four, five; and out, one, two, three, four, five. Great. Let’s do it again. You’re ok.”

After Stiles has calmed down, after his breathing and his heartbeat become regular again, and after the tears on his cheeks are cleared off, he looks at Derek like he’s seeing him for the first time.

“Oh, Derek!” he says, throwing himself bodily on him, and hugging him hard. “God, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Stiles.”

“No, but-.”

“No, it’s ok. This is what the Wild Hunt does. They erase people from existence. There was no way you would’ve noticed.”

“But I did! I felt so empty most of the time, and. And, and I just kept making too much popcorn for myself and kept renting movies and watching them and just looking at your side of the couch, waiting for you to comment on something but _you weren’t there_.”

“Stiles.”

“And they took advantage of my feelings for you! They replaced you! They used Lydia as a replacement of your figure in my life, like anyone could ever replace _you_, and, oh god, I just love you so much.”

Derek’s eyes look glossy, and he keeps staring at Stiles with his mouth open and then a smile starts forming, slowly, like he’s just starting to compute what Stiles just said, and Derek leans in and kisses his hair and says: “I love you too.”

*

**Fifteen days**

Lydia is standing in the center of his room when he gets home after spending his day with Derek and his dad.

They went together to the next town to get some supplies for Stiles’ first year of college, because all three of them are completely excited and they don’t know how to stop, then they ended up eating out. Stiles somehow thinks that his dad has figured out what’s going on between him and Derek but has decided to not say anything until they both come to him to explain the situation. So, he says goodbye to them, heads to the station and then leaves them to their devices. They spend the rest of the day talking about renting an apartment, about how Stiles needs to stay at his dorm, but after his first semester he can move in with Derek, about how awesome it’ll be for the two of them.

They say their goodbyes at the loft and Stiles heads to his house to find a strawberry-blonde goddess standing there, looking impatient.

“What took you so long?” she asks him, like the fact that they haven’t said a word to each other in almost three months doesn’t need to be addressed first.

“How did you get into my house?”

“Please, you seem to think that you’re the only one who does law breaking things in this pack.”

“Oh, so _now_ I’m part of the pack.” He says, letting the supply bags on his desk.

“You’ve always been part of the pack.”

“Interesting, because I seem to recall not speaking to any of you for almost three months.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not part of the pack, Stiles,” she says frowning.

“Hmmm…”

Lydia looks uncomfortable there, and that’s a first, because the only other time she looked like she might bolt out of his room was when he snapped at her after Gerard. He winces internally, he hasn’t apologized for that yet.

“What are you doing here, Lydia?”

“I came to talk to you. My mom told me you got into UNL. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s good that you’re moving on with your life, I’m sure your dad is very happy. And it also means that you would get to think a little bit more about whatever thing you’ve got going on with Derek.”

“What” he starts, turning to look at her, feeling the anger boil his blood but keeping his voice strained, “makes you think that I haven’t thought about it thoroughly?”

“Well, look at how you get when I mention it? You get defensive and snap at me!”

“Of course, I get defensive about it! _You_ don’t get to decide if my relationship with Derek ends or not! _You_ don’t get to tell me whether or not it’s good for me! _I_ am the one who does that, because it’s _my_ life! And if I’m making mistakes so be it.”

“He’s manipulating you.”

Stiles laughs at that, and says “what”, as he looks at her like she’s completely out of her mind.

“He’s manipulating you; don’t you see? You think you’re making decisions but in reality, it’s him pulling the strings behind you, I don’t know how you haven’t noticed that!”

“Says the girl who poisoned him and used him to reanimate the dead.”

“I was possessed by Peter!”

“Oh, so, there’s grey area that can apply to you and who knows who else, but not to him?” Stiles lifts his eyebrows at her and waits for her to answer. She doesn’t say anything. “That’s what I thought. Who even thinks this, Jesus, you don’t even sound like yourself?”

“Scott and I, we’ve been talking because we’re worried about you.”

“Scott. Of course. Fuck. I told you last time why I was so upset with Scott and you go to him and _talk_ about _my_ life instead of coming to me, and then wait three months to do that.”

“I don’t like you and Derek being together.” She says, righteous like the way he knows her. “He’s too old, too broken. He’s only going to hurt you.”

“Well, surprise, Lydia. He’s not the only one broken, and he’s just three years older than us, so cut the crap.”

“He’s… what? He’s just three years older?”

“Uh. Yeah? Derek’s turning 21 in a couple of months?” Lydia seems to be lost in thought to say anything else, and the realization comes to him. “You totally thought he was older.”

“I… I thought he was 25.”

“We.” Stiles stares at her for a few seconds before laughing. “We checked his driver’s license and his police record, Lydia!”

“I still don’t like it.”

“You’re not the person I’m looking for approval.”

She sighs and sits down on his bed, she’s frowning and pouting, and even if he doesn’t want it, he feels a rush of affection for her.

“When are you leaving?”

“A couple months after graduation. We’re doing a road trip and arriving just in time for move in day.”

“We?”

“Derek and I. My dad has to work to cover for a few new deputies that are taking a course training in Sacramento. We’re looking for an apartment too.”

“An apartment?”

“Yeah, after the semester is over, I’m gonna be living with him.”

Lydia whistles a little and bumps their shoulders, making him chuckle a little bit. They haven’t even kissed yet, and they’re making plans of living together. She doesn’t need to know that, though.

“Well, when you’re back, and time has passed, we can all laugh about this.

“Lyds…” Stiles says and turns to look at her, completely serious. “We’re not coming back.”

“What?”

“That’s not our plan. We’re gonna leave and we’re not gonna come back.”

“But… your dad?”

“We’ll visit, sometimes, but we’re not gonna stay for too long.”

“And what about the pack?”

“If you guys need me, I’ll answer my phone and emails. If you need to research something, I can do it from whatever part in the world I’m in. But I’m not putting myself at risk again after I leave this town.”

“If I’m honest with you, part of me wants to call you selfish because you’re abandoning us. But there’s another part of me that wants to do exactly the same thing… I don’t think Scott can survive without us.”

“I’m sure he’ll manage.”

*

**Twelve seconds**

“Happy birthday, Stiles.” Derek mumbles against his lips, and the explosion of warmth he feels inside his chest, that spreads rapidly through his body, is totally worth the wait. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Their first kiss is just outside his house, the Sheriff inside, waiting for them to stop being gross and to enter the house so they can eat some cake. It’s midnight, but Derek bought it for the three of them, and the three of them are going to eat it, damn it.

Their first kiss is just as soft as the touches Derek gives him when he’s running his hands through his back, and just as slow as when his hands are running through his hair. It feels just as amazing as when Derek first came to his house in the rain and told him that he was back because of him. It fills him with hope, and warmth, and desire, and love. It makes him want to kiss Derek senseless until neither of them remembers their names. He really just wants to keep kissing Derek, because now that they’ve finally done it, it needs to become a routine.

His dad knocks on the window and tells them to come inside, and they both chuckle because he’s fake-covering his eyes, and smiling, and the house’s lights are on, and there’s three people there again.

“Just two more months.” Derek says before entering the house. “And this town will be in the past.”

“Just two more months.”


End file.
